


Walls

by SarahMarie



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMarie/pseuds/SarahMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah's got some news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Posted as originally published in 2002

Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing Labyrinth related. This is just a little drabble to get my writing flowing again.

Sarah stood on the balcony looking out over the immense labyrinth. Suddenly, she raised her hands and four walls appeared. Jareth, having felt the change in the labyrinth, materialized beside Sarah. "Is something the matter love?" he asked.

"Quite the opposite," she insisted.

"Then why the walls?"

"Safety," she simply stated.

"Safety?" the Goblin King questioned.

"Safety," she again stated. "After all, we wouldn't want the little one to accidentally stumble into the bog now would we?"

"Little one?"

"Jareth, you're going to be a father," the Goblin Queen told her husband. "We're having a baby."

"A baby! How wonderful!"


End file.
